


strangers can fall a little bit in love with you

by orphan_account



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in fact, it happened to me today.joy street mall has an intersection, and that intersection is the most dangerous place in the city. naoya hates it, avoids it like the plague, and yet who he finds there is someone he hopes to meet again.
Relationships: Kido Reiji/Toudou Naoya
Kudos: 9





	strangers can fall a little bit in love with you

The corner between Joy Street Mall and the intersection leading into the south part of town is never crowded, despite its surroundings. The skid marks from one too many car accidents litter the sidewalk, and the button to change the light has long since tarnished and greyed. 

Naoya doesn't like looking at it. It's been a few years, since the accident, but the news report of where it happened is still fresh in his mind. Coming out of Joy Street Mall via the south exit is like cutting open an old wound that never healed quite right, and yet here he was, carrying a bag of casino prizes and hesitating to leave.

When he steps out the road is clear. It's a slow Sunday, and nobody is too eager to rush out places this early anyway. Naoya starts walking and tries to avoid looking at it. 

He fails.

It's the same as he remembers it, from before and after the accident, but this time, there's another person standing there. Naoya's age, shoulder-length hair, no shirt but a jacket. 

"Yeah, yeah, Mom, I'm on my way home. I love you," the boy says into his phone, voice rough but soft. Naoya watches as he shoves the flip phone into his pocket and slams the button to change the light until it works. He's overcome by the sudden need to stop him, because there's no cars but there are cars and-

"What the hell?" 

Naoya doesn't realize he had run and grabbed the stranger's wrist until it's pulled out of his hand. He stares. The stranger stares back.

"I- sorry! This intersection isn't the best, so I guess it was just… instinct? Again, sorry-" Naoya laughs, brittle, and takes a step back. "I'm not usually grabbing people in the middle of the sidewalk, promise." 

"...'s fine." 

The stranger has a scar on his forehead. The stranger is very handsome. Naoya notes both of these things down as he leaves, hands still clenched, still standing at the edge of the intersection. 

_ I hope I see him again, someday. Maybe I'll make up for this with something cool. _

**Author's Note:**

> and then the "something cool" is murdering his brother


End file.
